Generally, in mobile communication network, a system integration means that it is embodied wholly through routine processor. Routine processor responds to various events to makes the user to feel only one system. In addition, the processor applies same principle to all environments including same/different unit.
The system integration explained above is classified as data integration and process integration, and the data integration aims to co-ownership and definition (production) of data presented scatteringly on various system. This data integration is sub-classified as logic step integration and physical step integration. The logic step integration is in the form that a consumer access to and consume data to co-owned by data producer, that is, data or information is co-owned by the producer and consumer. In physical step integration, data base is handled directly using ODBC or Native River used previously in many cases, or table is co-owned using a common API.
In addition, the process integration means the integration of data and Business Logic, and recently changes into focusing on Workflow. Various models are presented depending on environment and product. For example, in PC environment, OLE by MS company and OpenDoc by Apple company are representative. Meanwhile, recently a framework is provided that data and processor are integrated in the form of Object or Component using OMG mainly, CORBA or Object Broker.